Scout
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Izuki Midoriya. Disappearance: April of being the year 2129...
1. Found

**_Yes I know that I should be writing PG chapter _****_4 but I got this Idea and I'm free all afternoon so..._**

**_Yeah..._**

**_Here we go i guess._**

The Midoriya-Bakugou household was a quiet place. A TV chittered in the background, forever relaying news stations. A pile of dirty dishes sat waiting to be cleaned. The lights remained off as the sole occupant of the house stared at the the news.

Inko Midoriya was lost. eleven years ago her daughter dissapeared from the park. The only trace of her disappearance was a barely alive Katsuki Bakugo.

The boy was found tied to a tree branch with a noose around his neck, just barely breathing. When asked why he hung himself he said, "I didn't, my friend's quirk did."

After a little more explaining it was discovered that Izuki Midoriya had a quirk. The four year old girl had accidentally hung Bakugou.

When attempting to get him down a portal swallowed the girl.

Thankfully Bakugou was found by a marathon runner however when news reached Inko of her sweet, innocent girl she broke.

"Aunty I'm back from the UA exam!" Bakugou shouted as he came through the door.

Inko didn't move an inch.

With a sigh Bakugou moved into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

'Eleven years...' the boy thought solemnly.

After preparing dinner for his aunt and himself he sat down next to her and changed channels to a comedy.

Bakugou was in the middle of laughing hard when a newsflash cut off the punchline.

"Breaking news! On the eleventh anniversary of Izuki Midoriya's disappearance-"

'Oh shit I forgot that was today.' Bakugou thought wincing internally.

"-Heroes on the scene reported that a young girl with green hair attacked them before being apprehended."

Life came back to Inko's eyes as the news whittled away at their scoop. Equally Bakugou was stunned at the revelation.

For the first time in years Inko spoke, "Bring her home." she looked up at the boy in desperation.

Bakugou nodded and listened on in hopes he could get a location.

"Principal Nezu has informed us that UA will be taking the villain known as execution into custody in hopes that she can be integrated into society.

Bakugou grinned as he left for bed, impatient for the first day of school.

**Unknown location...**

"DAMN IT!" Tomura shigaraki was furious. He lost father's little assassin to some NPC's.

"Find her!" he shrieked at his companion, Kurogiri, childishly.

**The next day at UA. Class 1A's first day of the year...**

"Let me see her dammit!" Aizawa was annoyed. His explosive student was having a tantrum because he knew they had Izuki.

"Settle down Bakugou." he muttered tiredly. The rest of the class had already settled down waiting for Bakugou to get back in his seat.

"Shinso..." Aizawa looked at his protoge with his cold dead eyes.

Shinso sighed heavily before he stood up and gained Bakugou's attention.

"Hey Mr My Chemical Romance!" He shouted in exhaustion earning a snicker from Mina.

"WHAT WAS THAT EXTRA!?" Bakugou screeched back in a fit of rage.

before anything more could be said a bright green light appeared at the front of the classroom. Out of the light appeared a rope.

Bakugou stared at the rope in shock and subconsciously brought a hand to his neck.

The rope flew around in a circle before the light expanded to fill the circle.

On the other side of the rope portal was Izuki.

she stepped through and looked to be about five foot three but what really caught the class was how beautiful she looked.

Her green hair was braided and wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf twice before falling down her left shoulder and ending in a loop.

Cute diamond shaped freckles littered the upper portion of her face and helped to bring attention to perfect emerald eyes.

Her chest, although modest, was by no means small and could even be considered cute.

Her slender but pale legs gave off a hint of power.

On her feet were a pair of black polished combat boots with shining silver buckles instead of laces.

All eyes were on the greenette as she waved shakily at the class, "H-Hello..."

"Izuki!" Bakugou appriacged her causing a spike of fear to fly up her spine as he prepared to hug her.

Suddenly two ropes burst through the ceiling and wrapped around Bakugou's wrists in perfect nooses and hoisted him up.

Izuki Midoriya:

Subject somehow posesses multiple quirks, cause: Unknown

Quirk 1;

Ropromancy (Emitter/Mutant);

Subject is able to utilize rope in a variety of ways.

1\. Portals.

2\. Nooses.

3\. Capturing.

4\. Grapple hook.

5\. Rope dart.

6\. Rope Kunai.

7\. Rope creation.

8\. Rope purposes.

Subject mainly uses the quirk to disable or kill enemies but has found everyday uses such as retrieving water bottles or cups.

Drawbacks;

Overuse can lead to ropeburns. Subjects hair grows at an accelerated rate.

Quirk 2;

General Ability Enhanchemant (Mutant);

Subject has accelerated growth in all areas where growth is normally possible.

Because the quirk has been present for years the subject has insane strength, agility, intelligence, regeneration and reaction times.

Quirk 3;

Pocket knife (Emitter);

Izuki is able to make items generally found on a pocket knife appear.

"Whoareyouandwhatisyouconnectiontome!?" Izuki squeaked shyly as Bakugou thrashed around and Aizawa shook his head.

"Midoriya has no memory of her life outside of villainy. You may know her as the infamous vigilante Execution. Due to this Nezu has decided that Midoriya will be a member of this class." Aizawa introduced the firl to the class annoyed at his boss for giving him a problem child.

The class remained silent indicating that they had no more questions.

"Alright put these on and meet me at field two." the tired man proceeded to leave the room with the gym uniform.

**A few minutes later...**

Aizawa looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps of a single student.

Izuki rounded the corner, face a blushing mess, and stopped just before him.

An awkward silence hung in the air before a atampede of students rounded the corner. All female.

"Izu!" the blush intesified, "Come here you cinnamon roll!"

Aizawa had his capture weapon tie up Mina and placed her on the other side of the group.

Unfortunately this didn't stop the other girls from praising Izuki to heaven and back.

another few minutes passed and the boys joined the group.

"Six minutes were spent changing." Aizawa spoke in disappointment, "Let's get that to one."

A sadistic smile crept onto Aizawa's face. It was then that the students knew they were in for a strange year.

**_Noose chan was the inspiration for this story._**

**_Sincerely._**

**_Death's Prophet._**


	2. adopt

pls adopt


End file.
